Between Daggers and Ice
by WritingSchizo101
Summary: BIG CHANGES! REREAD! A certain Firebending Prince considers both girls who love him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oneshot! Slight shipping, but everything is up to you! You could say it may be the first interactive FanFic! :D Dedicated to my amazing readers!


**_Edited-16 of October. You now have LINE-BREAKERS!_**

**_EDITED: 28 OF SEPTEMBER, 2010- Changes include: fixing typos, edits in Zuko's first and last sections, a few self-edits and Omega's edits to Mai's section, and Katara's section. A full addition to Katara's as the fix to a jarring realization! PLEASE RE-READ! PM me with new comments, edits, and suggestions- I'd love that!_**

**_The addition to Katara's section is un-Betaed, as my Beta appears to be MIA. :D Enjoy anyway!_**

**_PLEASE RE-READ! BIG CHANGE!_**

**_~Writingschizo101_**

**_Changes by Omega Whiskey! Thanks!_**

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

This was a oneshot I wasn't going to post until November, the reason being that it was for a contest in which I was required to keep my work a secret. Why am I posting it now, you ask? I sent in my entry last night, only to receive an email informing me that a certain implication in this story was stretching the required PG-13 rating. Who knows, perhaps it even stretches the teen rating here, too. Luckily, he gave me the option of writing a new entry. I might do just that. :D But I suppose I've already proven how difficult it is for me to write a story without adult themes. Who knew? Anyway, rather than re-write the piece, I am posting it here. So, HA! Take that censorship!

If you like this story, check out my other one called Children of the Sun. You may enjoy as well, and new readers and reviews are ALWAYS welcome! **A NOTE TO READERS OF CoTS: The next chapter is finished and waiting to be Betaed. It should be up soon!**

READ&REVIEW!

**Betaed by the lovely 3DG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or Avatar: The Last Airbender itself.**

Fun Fact Before You Read: Both of Zuko's memories are neutral and all both the exact same size. 175 words each. Just thought you'd be interested to know.

* * *

**Between Daggers and Ice**

**by Writingschizo101**

_Zuko's POV _

I awoke alone in my palace bedchambers, darkness closing in, and my chest burning. Despite the rising panic, something whispered assurances of safety. In time, my aching body relaxed and I could allow my mind to wander.

_My childhood friend was grown, so obviously I could not look at her without comparing. Her hair was longer, more shiny. She had a better complexion, fuller lips, and straighter teeth. Sometime in the three years I'd seen her, she'd developed a full, inviting body, one that I could not help notice included breasts. Yet, here she was, attacking me as I gaped at her in search of something recognizable in this familiar stranger. The scowl— yes, there it was, and it made me feel better. I could focus on more important things than lust, like staying alive. I dodged one of her knives, admiring her precision and lithe movement. The flash of anger in her eyes nearly made me smile, for I could not remember her showing any such emotion as a child, even when I tackled her and knocked her into a fountain. As I dodged another fatal attack, I surveyed her, realizing she was so far from the little girl with whom I once played tag._

_This could be fun, I decided. _

_

* * *

_

_Mai's POV_

My cell was cramped, chilly at night and sweltering when the sun came up. I rarely moved from the battered cot on the floor no matter where the other prisoners went. Not so much because I didn't wish to go outside, to eat, to run, but because I simply _couldn't_. Everything hurt too much.

As if on cue, another damn boy entered my cell. I was well past tensing up and fighting. I did not scream; I was prepared, ready with my own unique defense. Closing my eyes, I willed my body to relax. I figured I was not the only one to go through this, but I knew I was better off than most. The stranger overtook me, reeking of sweat and dried blood. A whimper threatened to escape, but I stifled it, my teeth clamping on my lower lip until I tasted blood.

_Zuko . . ._

Just like that, he was there above me, whispering my name. Pain melted away, replaced by a burning sense of pleasure. He was being more rough than usual, but I didn't mind so much. It was the kind of thing to do when you were angry and horny at once, the kind of fuck to make a lover feel bad. I felt his teeth graze my shoulder and a thrill traveled down my spine. Once, before I assured him he did not need to remain a Prince, nor I Lady beneath him, Zuko would unwittingly irritate me, nuzzling when I wanted him to bite. Now we could be ourselves. More importantly, now I permitted myself to _feel_.

I believe I shouted his name, only to receive a sloppy kiss to shut me up.

Then, I remembered the last time I saw him, the images overwhelming me despite my protests. _"You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." _His bitch of a sister was going to kill me— and I was prepared to die if it meant saving him.

Hair, coarse and dirty, brushed my cheek, and my eyes flew open to see the stranger's strikingly pale strands. Confusion took hold and this did not belong here, where all should be perfect. As reality surfaced, I struggled to hold onto my lovely delusions . . . before they shattered.

My eyes closed and I clamped down on my lower lip, praying to Agni for it to be over. This I could bear no longer. This man was no lover, no Zuko. My body ached, fighting him without my knowledge or consent. Pain crested unbearably and a scream ripped from my throat. This time, he slapped me so hard my face whipped to one side and color exploded behind my eyes.

When it was over, I'd lost at least an hour. I lay there, sobbing, murmuring Zuko's name, not in ecstasy, but as a plea.

He would come to save me. He had to. I could only feel so much.

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

I sighed, trying to fight off the drowsiness plaguing me. My mind quickly switched to another memory in order to put off sleep, revisiting another time long ago, within the walls of Ba Sing Se.

_I could not remember her name, but there was no mistaking the Avatar's companion. She stood out easily in her blue Water Tribe attire; her cheeks flushed a rosy color beneath the tan of her skin. I stood still, waiting for her to notice me— it would not be too difficult with my scar. The girl sat down, or rather, threw herself into a chair facing away from me. Her shoulders shook slightly and I could see her crossing her arms. Curious as to what she could be pouting about, I stepped closer, the tray ready in my hand although the steaming cups were meant for long-forgotten customers. She sighed and shook her dark hair from her face. I sidestepped a young boy as he rushed passed me on his way to the counter, using the excuse to catch a better glimpse of her profile. With her hair frayed and loose from its usual braid, she looked like a total savage. _

_I knew then the girl was not just my means of reaching the Avatar. _

_

* * *

_

_Katara's POV _

I screamed when he hit the ground, his body slamming onto the soil like a limp doll. Blue static danced across his skin, devouring all energy and life. "No," I breathed and dashed toward him, hearing his agonized moan. If I could only get to him now . . . I could save him.

His sister had other plans, apparently. Lightning struck the ground just ahead, causing my hair to stand on end and the earth to shake and blacken. I was too close to stop, so I forced my way forward on weak legs, Azula cackling from atop a building behind me. I felt the air heat up and vibrate as she generated more lightning. _Oh, Tui_!

"Zuko—"

I threw myself to the ground, the impact knocking the breath from my lungs even as I rolled away from my former position. Lightning struck the ground yet again with a loud _crack_, but I was safe— for now. Dizzy, I staggered to my feet, willing away the disorientation as I tried to close the distance between the dying boy and myself.

Zuko was reaching out to me, his teeth clenched behind bleeding lips. The terrible trembling continued, involuntary spasms sweeping through him. I watched his beautiful eyes close.

_Save him_.

* * *

Waterbending took me away from my own thoughts, away from the Fire Nation Palace, away from my pestering companions who could not or would not understand my plight. The turtle-ducks chatted merrily, darting between the thin streams of water I pulled up with my fingers, curious at the five tiny fountains disturbing their usual calm. I smiled.

"Katara?"

Startled, I spun toward the voice, water splashing back into the pond. "You jerk! You scared me," I nearly shouted, but my smile returned and widened when I caught sight of the abashed expression on his sweet face. "Hi, Aang."

"Listen," he mumbled, using Airbending to lower himself gently onto the grass, sitting Lotus position. "I was thinking— you seemed sort of upset today." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, eyes squinted the way they always did when he was upset. "I figured it might have something to do with Zuko dying— uh, sick back there." He jerked his thumb toward the Palace— as if I needed calcification. "Sokka said that was a stupid idea, but . . . well, I don't think so. I guess it's 'cause what makes you so special is how you care about everybody. That includes Zuko now, I think, otherwise you wouldn't be so worried when the rest of us are fine." Aang's big eyes met mine, probing and fiercely protective. "The war is over— you shouldn't have to worry any longer. No one should. Being the Avatar, I hoped most for that after peace was restored."

I couldn't stand to see him suffer, to sit and wait while he struggled to convey his own thoughts. A kid should be able to go about his own way without a care in the world, not having to worry about anyone else's happiness or safety. Even the Avatar. "Aang, I—"

He raised one hand to shush me. "Let me finish. I don't mean to force you into anything, I promise. But I care about you, Katara. You're my friend and the best person I know. When you pulled me from that iceberg, your face was the first I saw— in that moment, I had hope that everything would be okay. " He paused in thought, but continued decisively. "You told me I just might figure out this Avatar stuff after all. You helped me save the _world_, you saved Zuko . . . and now the Fire Nation has a ruler to help rebuild the other Nations instead of destroying them. Do you know what you are, Katara?"

I just starred, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You're a— a healer. You make everyone feel better just by being there. Right now . . . there are two people who really need you."

"Who are we talking about here?" I asked tersely, breathing in deep to steady myself. "I told you I was confused."

"I know." He looked away and then back again, jaw hardening. Then he stood and held out his hand. "Come with me. Maybe if you see him . . . it'll help make up your mind." Those eyes were too determined. Aang didn't understand. It wasn't just worry keeping me from contemplating a relationship with him.

I stared at my young friend for a moment and answered silently, _That's what I'm afraid of_.

I took his hand.

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

My resolve thick, I gritted my teeth and sat up. The pain was intense beneath the bandages, but I managed somehow, despite the increasing waves of nausea that followed. By the time I was able to stand and reach the door, the sun was up, light blazing into my room to blind me. My head was pounding, but damn it, I was going to see her if it killed me.

Not everyone would be happy . . . but _I_ would.

I'd made my decision.

* * *

**A/N: **Me again! I really hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just want to remind you to please review. I also wanted to know if you think I should go back and add the line dividers between each scene of POV. Part of feels lost without them. Another says the scenes are too short, and though I love the story legnth, I don't think the line dividers will look right. I don't want it to look choppy. What do you think?

THE PERFECT REVIEW:

I hate it when people say simply, "I liked it." How does that help me at all? It doesn't.

Here's what can-

**Tell me why you liked it. **What kept you from closing this window? Why did you finish this story? Tell me! Give me quotes or phrases you liked. Review as you read and paste them into the review with your comments. Let me know what made you laugh, cry, or throw the computer across the room! Details, details, details!

**Tell me what you DIDN'T like. **What made you feel like someone was hitting you in the head with a pencil? What phrases made you cringe in horror? Why? What can I do to improve? Be honest, be brutal. Don't hold back.

**Be neutral. **When it comes to characters, feel free to tell me if they did something you loved or hated. For the most part, you can say anything at all without hurting me or making the review mean. If you hated something a character did because of the outcome, let me know. The same with loving them. There are characters (mostly antagonists) whom I love to hate, yet this doesn't affect anything about my impression of the story or the overall grade at the end of my review. I am neutral. The only time it matters is when there is not enough development on a character, or when what they do is unbelievable or unrealistic. I let the author know this, however. And so can you!

I don't even need both praise and critique. If for some odd reason, nothing bothered you, tell me just what you enjoyed and vise versa.

R&R

~Writingschizo101


End file.
